


Make it two

by ahzwei



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, birthday fic for akane-chan, with some implied shinkane flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzwei/pseuds/ahzwei
Summary: Akane takes the time to celebrate her birthday with the man who refuse to leave her side





	Make it two

It was break time as they had office duties today, the others were busy. It was sunny outside with not a single cloud blocking the light from the sun brining warmth to a society contentedly living as mere sheep. They should have spent the day taking a walk to the park with Dime or go shopping to buy clothes or shampoo. But Akane decided that they should stay in the rec room to have a room to themselves after Ginoza returned to headquarters after buying his present.

Ginoza has been so good to her.

The rec room was quiet as no voice possession of a human can be perceived expect for the furniture of a table and opening of the kitchen and the unwrapping of a box revealing a cake inside. White filling in every corner with same red filling for decorations and the characters of Akane's name, who was approaching taking out the remaining plates and cups, Ginoza then have their beverages half full.

"Happy birthday," he said, and you think he finished with his sentence, "Inspector and thank you for everything."

The tall man moves forward to wrap his arms around Akane, hiding his face in her shoulder, not wanting to let go. He could've done this after Akane finish opening his present believing it was too early to embrace, she hasn’t said a word of not wanting psychical connection, they have all the time they need.

Akane understands how he feels about her and doesn't blame him for such feelings, she has grown to be attached with him in return. What's there for them to go against one another? they still have their differences of opinions - both work and domestically - and it doesn't bother to delay the affection they've come to build from the rubbles of mistrust. It was only a temporary obstacle as Akane like to put it when she takes herself back to the early days of going against Ginoza’s wishes she doesn’t regret doing.

The young woman recalled she was afraid at first, not wanting to be trapped by those winsome green eyes hidden by black covers of hair glowing a sense of downcast before getting yelled at or insulted.

Akane loved the deep green color and was surprised yet glad Ginoza grown to accept them.

The two must of guess their shared appreciation for the brightness of their eyes.

Ginoza unwraps his arms from Akane's waist as his hands make their way to touch her soft pink lighten cheeks, looking directly to those beautiful big brown eyes filled with promises and wishes that no other has ever gave him. 

Akane lets him and doesn't let herself to be hesitated to kiss him back. They loved each other – coming this far after days, weeks, and months of arguing, scolding, and worrying about the possibility of the young woman’s hue might get clouded which she didn’t failed to do unlike her senior who was later demoted for that every reason. Akane pulls the man closer to her as she wraps her arms around his neck to give a keener feeling into her kisses.

Then they seat next to each other in the sofa as they eat and drink after Akane blows the candle, talking about what’s going to happen next. Ginoza mainly talked about his father and how things gotten from better to worse, how he admired and looked up to his old man. Then it as Akane’s turn to talk about her family she hasn’t seen after finishing her education, proud of a daughter who does well in tests and approved by higher services.

They lost what was dear to them, dealt with their emotional pain differently because they can only see them by reliving to the past.

This brings back memories when she spent time with another enforcer.

Kougami appeared in her dreams and thoughts occasionally, she remembers the first time he celebrated her birthday, unpleasant yet romantic when he told her to blow up the candles. Akane drinks away her grief, replacing them with her present duties and emotions who carry the wounds left by the man.

Akane hasn't forgotten about the lessons the man taught her, they helped her a lot throughout cases her team have issues identifying and passes them to Ginoza who learned to respect on how she handles the job, like he said; she gives him hope.

Akane continues to give him hope and will never break that for him.

“I guess sitting around all day after work is what we do, or what we can do.”

“Guessing what lays beyond is pointless, let the days pass to see what’s behind.”

“Right, but remember what you said before? Of looking forward to the future?”

“You forgot to open my present.” Said Ginoza, feeling a little left out when he sees the present he bought untouched.

Akane nodded, reaching to the present not to far from the side of the table. When she unwraps it, inside was a game console that looked a lot like a Gameboy. She was guessing someone from Division One must’ve told him about her love of games when asking on what to bring for her birthday.

“You love games, don’t you?”

“I do,” Akane responded, then is hit by what she calls longing for the good times, “but now how dusty our jobs had gotten, I never have the time to do what I loved doing.”

Spinning her head to look at the arcade game, the one she and Kagari played whenever they have a break to relax and eat dinner, adding a sad smile, “We had a lot of fun, always fighting on who gets first.”

Then she remembers the man who brought the present and turns to look at him in the eyes, bringing her back to the present. Her smile returning to its cheerful sentiments.

“Thank you, Nobuchika.”

Before Ginoza can ask the woman why she used his first name, she leans to give him a kiss to the corners of his lips.

They hold each other as if they needed each other. The two couldn’t possibly think on what will happen if they don’t see each other tomorrow.

Akane is grateful for his presence on her birthday.


End file.
